Larry HSM style Start of Something New
by BowtiesBlazers
Summary: Just a crazy lil' fic I decided to write.


Louis Tomlinson sighed. It was New Year's Eve, the last night of his vacation. All he wanted to do was just hang out, and play football with his dad. Instead, he was being forced to go to some stupid New Year's Eve party for "Young Adults".

Why did he have to go?

Why did his mum have to tear him away from his passion?

Louis didn't know yet, but the answers that would come would change his life.

Forever.

He edged his way through the crowd, hoping to remain unnoticed.

And also stay away from the couple singing onstage, or at least trying to.

They were not doing too good.

Thankfully, Louis thought, the couple had finished.

He hoped the next pair would be someone good.

He had no idea.

The spotlight wandered across the room. Of course, Louis just had to ignore it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

DJ Malik looked around the room, hoping to spot a random couple.

"Alright, who's gonna rock the house next?" he asked, hoping to stir up the crowd.

Finally, his eyes landed on Louis. That's when he knew.

The spotlight landed on Louis, blinding him.

"What the heck is going on?" he wandered.

Then he knew.

"Hey guys, I don't sing!" Louis said, trying to convince them he was the wrong choice. Like that would ever happen.

But they pushed him up onstage, and he didn't have a choice.

Louis would have to face the music. Literally.

DJ Malik jumped up onstage, putting the microphone in Louis' hands. Louis started freaking out, but stayed calm.

He glanced at his partner. He was hugging himself, obviously trying to blend in and become unnoticed.

Then the music started.

It was a slow song, a ballad.

Louis took a deep breath, and started to sing.

He had never done it, except in his shower so he didn't know a thing.

_**I thought I saw a girl brought to life**_

_**She was warm she came around**_

_**She was dignified**_

_**She showed me what it was to cry**_

Louis sighed, glad it was over. He turned away, ready to walk right off stage and leave.

That's when he heard the simple sound that would forever change his life.

He sang.

_**You couldn't be that girl I adored  
**_

_**You don't seem to know or seem to care  
**_

_**What your heart is for  
**_

_**But I don't know her anymore**_

Louis turned around, and looked in amazement.

He had the voice of an angel that was his first thought.

His second was that he had better stick around. And that's what he did.

The boy glanced at him for a split second, then looking away again.

Apparently he was shy.

But Louis just looked at him again, and found that he was looking at him.

But once again, he quickly turned away.

'Ok this is getting stupid' Louis thought. But he did have to admit, he liked it.

He looked at him again, and smiled.

Really and truly smiled.

Louis decided to make her feel at home.

He took his suspenders off, and casually tossed it on the stage, getting another beautiful smile and a giggle from the curly haired boy.

But he was still hugging himself, but she had loosened his arms a little.

Louis took the microphone off the stand, and sang to him.

This time the boy laughed, and stopped hugging himself.

'Victory!' Louis thought.

The boy had now placed his hands on the microphone and sang into it confidently.

Louis was happy.

Now he was looking at him, really looking.

His teal eyes were sparkling with happiness and excitement.

A whole crowd of people was around them now, cheering like they were at an actual concert.

Louis decided to take his microphone stand and hold it kind if like rocking out.

The boy looked around, and giggled, looking so happy, like he couldn't believe that he was here.

He giggled once again, this time taking the microphone off the stand too, and started dancing.

Louis took a step toward him, extending his arm, and taking his hand.

He took another step toward him, this time he stepped back, clearly shy, and would have fallen into the crowd, if they hadn't caught him.

The boy looked embarrassed, and Louis felt bad. He didn't mean anything.

The song was ending now, and the music stopped.

Louis put down the microphone, and looked into the boy's eyes.

He looked back.

As the crowd burst into cheers all around them, Louis hardly noticed.

He was too busy looking at the boy.

"Louis", he said.

"Harry", he said back.

Now they knew who they were.

As they shook hands, Louis noticed something.

A bolt of electricity jolted up his arm.

'Did Harry feel that too?' he wondered.

He didn't have time to figure that out.

Harry was leading him outside, grabbing two mugs of hot chocolate.

Louis decided it was time to make conversation.

"So you're a singer, right?' he asked, thinking of how amazing he had sounded a couple minutes ago.

"Just church choir is all." Harry said. "I tried a solo, and nearly fainted."

Louis was surprised. Sure, Harry had seemed shy, but he never thought of him as that shy.

Harry laughed.

"Really? Why's that?" Louis asked in wonder.

Harry smiled. "I took one look at all the people staring at me, and the next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career," he playfully added.

"Well with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe."

"It's the first time I've done something like this."

Louis grinned, understanding him.

"I know! Completely!"

Harry grinned too, and decided to add something.

"Well, you sounded like you've done a lot of singing too."

Louis laughed. "Yeah, sure. My showerhead is very impressed."

Shouts burst out all around them as the New Year's Eve countdown begun.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Louis looked around as cheers and screams erupted from around them. Fireworks burst out in the sky in colors of yellow, red, and gold.

Louis could feel the magic and romance in the air. He turned, and saw Harry looking at him with a weird expression on his face.

'Should I kiss him?' Troy thought. 'After all, it is New Year's Eve, people are supposed to kiss each other.'

He glanced at Harry, wondering if he wanted him to kiss him.

Romance was in the air.

Harry sighed, and said "I guess I'd better find my mum and wish her a happy new year."

"Me too."

Just as he said that, Louis realized how insanely stupid it had sounded. Blushing, he added, "I mean not your mum. My mum. And dad."

Harry sighed, wishing he could stay longer.

"I'll call you! I'll call you tomorrow! "

Harry's face brightened.

"Yeah!"

Louis handed him his Iphone 4s

"Put your number in!"

Harry quickly got out his phone too. As he did that, Louis quickly snapped a picture of him, thinking he looked beautiful.

Harry handed him his phone. "You too."

When he was done, Louis handed Harry the phone. He never noticed, but as he looked at his number, he turned away.

"Well just so you know, singing with you was the most fun I've had on this entire vacation. So where do you live?"

At that last part, Louis turned only to find that he was alone, and Harry had left.

Disappointed, Louis picked up his phone to find the only evidence that they had met.

The single beautiful picture.

Of Harry.


End file.
